My Little Death Note: Execution is Magic
by SmilingShadowS
Summary: After Ryuk's messing with the human world, shinigami interaction with humans is forbidden. In an intense moment of boredom, Dymari modifies his portal and discovers the world of My Little Pony. He changes his Death Note to work with ponies, and drops it at the hooves of Fluttershy, who has more of a dark side than anypony has ever known. OC slots are available, but limited.
1. Prologue: Dymari's Boredom

My Little Death Note: Execution is Magic

* * *

Prologue: Dymari's Boredom

"I'm bored." complained Baiku. The gray zombie-like death god was frequently bored. This was a fact that thoroughly annoyed Dymari, a vivid black and white skeleton-like creature, with his colors always changing.

"You are always- ALWAYS- bored. Why don't you go screw with the humans or something?" Dymari said. "I know you stole that Death Note from Mazo. Use it, make the human world go crazy."

"Don't taunt me like that. You know that we can't even make contact with a human. Stupid Ryuk, ruining everything for everyone else..." Baiku said. It was true. Ever since Ryuk had dropped the Death Note at the feet of a Japanese schoolboy and brought too much attention to the Shinigami world, contact with humans was forbidden. This law had been in effect for half a century, and was due to be in effect for at least two and a half more.

"Well, what else is there? What can we do?" Dymari asked.

"See? Now you know how I feel!" exclaimed a still frustrated Baiku. Dymari was always a thinker, which kept him sane, especially in the times that Baiku had one of his 'periods', as Dymari called them. Baiku had a tendency to, about every two months, realize that the world of death is boring as... Well, as boring as Hell.

"I suppose I could modify my portal." Thought Dymari out loud. "If I simply modify the wavelength of the omnidirectional servers in my trans-dimensional portal's warp hole base, I could redirect the molecular travels, causing me to be able to access parallel, or maybe even completely different worlds!"

"Dude, shut up. You're starting to sound smart again." said Baiku, not realizing that Dymari had just found the cure to both of their boredomes. Dymari, however, had the gears spinning wildly in his head. He flew off to his house, if it even could be considered such. With the elements of both magic and science at his hands, Dymari had access to more than any other scientist could even dream of having.

He walked over to his dedicated shinigami realm to human world portal, still thinking deeply. The shinigami had always tinkered with trinkets and things he found (or stole, if he really wanted it), but he had never once thought to mess with the portal. He sifted some dust off of the cover he had put on it, coughing and cringing away. He despised dust.

He tried the classic human tools, he tried basic magic, he even tried just throwing stuff at it, but no matter how much he tried, nothing seemed to work. He could still plainly see the human world. For the first time for him, his theories had proven false. He leaned up against the portal's freaky control panel and slid down, finally giving up after six hours. He heard a static-like crackling sound coming from the portal. He stood up and looked into he portal.

"I... I did it." he said. He wasn't sure how, but he'd changed the portal's location from a drab wheat field to a colorful, stone-and-straw type town. It may still be Earth, but it was a start. Then he heard a pair of voices and saw two brightly colored horses walk past the portal's view.

_No riders?_ Dymari thought. _ But then... who was talking?_

He looked closer and saw that the horses were speaking. He also realized that he needed to have an extra Death Note to actually do anything in that world. It was an easily solved problem. Baiku had a gambling addiction, and a game could be rigged to ensure the loss of his extra Death Note.

In the short flight over to the bench Baiku was laying on, Dymari had already devised a scheme.

"Hey, Baiku. Wanna play a game?" Dymari said to the lazy shinigami.

"What kind of game?" Baiku asked, his curiosity obtained.

The plan was simple: a ball-and-cup trick, letting him win twice and getting small prizes, then playing for the Death Note and ensuring his loss.

"I have three cups, and a ball under the middle one. I'll mix them around, and if you can find it, you get a roast chicken. I know how much you love yourself some roast chicken." Dymari explained.

"And if you win?" Baiku asked.

"If I win, then I get a cupcake from your stash." Dymari said. Ever since shinigami had mass ventured to the human world, they had been using delicious human food as a sort of currency. Everyone had their favorite, and Dymari's was by-far cupcakes.

"Deal. Let's play." Baiku agreed.

* * *

Back at Dymari's small abode, the game had been going on longer than expected. He kept asking to increase the difficulty of the game, and Dymari kept , he dacided not to wait any longer.

"You've won about thirty times, and I want to up the anti. How about this: If you win again, you get _all_ of my chickens. But if _I _win, I get your extra Death Note." He offered.

"Deal. I'm on a roll." Baiku agreed without hesitation Dymari set up the game and moved the cups faster than ever before. Halfway through the mixing, he took the ball away without Baiku noticing. Baiku guessed, and lost, as expected.

"Take your damn Death Note. Just give me the rest of my chickens." Baiku grumbled, handing over the notebook. Dymari gladly handed over a bag of roast chickens (some real, some fake).

Baiku left in a hurry, anxious to eat his chicken. Meanwhile, Dymari returned to his portal. He realized, as theyu weren't humans, that the rules of the death note would have to be modified to work for ponies (which he had learned they called by listening to conversations). It was a fairly evil task. He tested it out, and it worked perfectly. Now, all he had to do was wait for a pony to walk by. Soon, one did. She was alone, which made the plan that much easier. He waited for the right time, and dropped it through the portal.

His timing was perfect. The notebook landed directly in font of her. She picked it up, curious. He could now enter that world, and that's exactly what he did. He hid, watching from a distance. She opened it and read the front cover rules.

"The pony who's name is written in this note... shall die?!"

* * *

**Hey, readers! It's BigBadFluttershy here, with a new crossover idea I had after walking through some marijuana smoke on accident I don't smoke, but my cousin does, and I walked past him and got very high. It was this morning,as the new MLP episode came on, and i was like "Ponies ****plus Death equals f***ing awesome!", and this story was born! As always,**

******The pony who only cares a little bit, BigBadFluttershy**


	2. Chapter 1: Experiments

Chapter 1: Experiments

* * *

"This has to be some weird joke. Not even Celestia can make something like this." The thought aloud. She looked around to see who had thrown it, but there was no one in the area. She was alone, for all that she could see.

Dymari was now bound to follow her, but he decided to wait for a little while to reveal himself. He could be invisible, even to the possessor of the Death Note.

The just held on to the note and continued on her way. The unknowingly cursed pony walked around town for a few minutes, tending to stay away from most of the other ponies, with the exception of a white colored pony with a royal purple mane. Through this conversation, Dymari learned that her name was Fluttershy. After wandering about, she started walking on a dirt path towards a small cottage. Dymari followed behind, beginning to regret coming to this world. It had been very boring so far. But, he was patient, and watched and waited as she went to her bed and sat on the edge.

"The pony whose name is written in this note shall die..." Fluttershy said. "That's a bunch of nonsense. Nothing can do that."

Dymari saw an opportunity and revealed himself.

"Well, now, what makes you so sure about that?" He asked her.

"Oh my goodness!" she said, startled. Dymari noticed that even though she was scared, she screamed in a quiet voice, just as she talked. "Um, if it's okay to ask, who are you?"

"You'll have to excuse my... appearance. I understand that it may be grotesque to you, and my sudden entrance." Dymari said, getting it out of the way as soon as possible. "But, my name is Dymari. I am a shinigami, or a god of death."

"A god... of _death_? Did I hear you right?" Fluttershy asked, confused. Dymari could see fear beginning to creep into her eyes.

"Yes, that is correct. I am a god of death. Do you know why I'm here?" he asked. He was curious to see what the pony thought of him.

"Um... Are you here to reap my soul?" Fluttershy asked. Dymari chuckled.

"No, that's going to be your job, at least for a short while." Dymari corrected. "I am here because you picked up my Death Note, even though I should have been here a little while after you wrote in it. Anyways, I am bound by the note to follow you, the possessor, until you die."

Fluttershy looked relieved, then worried once more.

"Then does that mean that this thing, this 'Death Note', really works?" she asked. Dymari simply nodded. Fluttershy just sat there staring at her Death Note for the what seemed to Dymari as an eternity, and then looked back at him.

"I don't want to use it." she said.

"Well, it's yours. It can kill anypony you know, so long as their face and name is in your mind when you write their name. Just think about it, you could do anything with this note!" Dymari said, trying to persuade her to use it.

"I still don't want to be responsible for the life on another pony coming to an end." she said. "Still, I might as well keep it with me. If someone else finds this, there could be some big trouble."

"Good thinking." Dymari agreed.

_Now just write someone's name in the damn thing so we can get this whole thing started! _He thought.

"I need some fresh air." Fluttershy said, getting up.

"Why not go back into town? We could go grocery shopping. After all, I need to eat too!" Dymari said. This wasn't actually true, he just wanted to try and find a good pony food, so he wanted to try all of them.

"Yeah, I suppose it's only fair. But what about other ponies? They'll see you, and they most likely will freak out." Fluttershy said.

"That's not a problem. A pony can't see me or hear me unless they've touched the Death Note. So, the only thing they'll see is a big apple floating in midair with chunks disappearing as I eat them." he explained. "So can we go now?"

"Fine, just calm down and wait." she said. "Just let me get my saddlebag, and follow me. We'll go to Applejack's stand and get some apples first."

"Apples? I heard that apples here are... how did Ryuk put it... O yeah, juicy! Apples here are juicy!" Dymari said, getting excited.

"Well, what are apple like where you're from?" Fluttershy asked, rummaging through a chest looking for her saddlebag.

"Apple at our world are pretty much just powder in a thin pod of apple skin. They're not juicy at all." Dymari said, looking sad. "There isn't anything tasty back at our world, except for stuff that's smuggled in from elsewhere."

"What do you mean, 'our world'? Are there more of you?" Fluttershy asked.

"I, uh, don't feel comfortable talking about it. Can we go? I see you've found your saddlebag." Dymari said, in a hurry to change the topic. The less curious she was, the better. If she got too curious, she would ask about the Death Note's rules, and Dymari was embarrassed to admit that he didn't know them.

"Sure thing Dymari. And by the way, i haven't told you my name yet. My name is-"

"Fluttershy, yeah, I know. I've been watching you ever since you picked up that note. besides the point. Onwards, to apples!"

Fluttershy just shook her head, unsurprised, and led the shinigami out the door.

* * *

"Holy crap, Ryuk wasn't kidding when he said fresh apples were amazing. These have to be the best things I've ever tasted. But, I don't _love _them. I need to try more stuff. Let's get more stuff to eat." Dymari said.

They had gotten a dozen apples at the stand and Dymari was forced to wait for long enough for a human to live their entire life, at least to him. After Fluttershy and Applejack had finished talking, she'd handed (hoofed?) Dymari an apple in an out-of-sight area.

"Well, we're going to visit Pinkie Pie, because I promised her I would sometime today. She's at Sugarcube Corner right now." Fluttershy replied, keeping her eyes forward and trying her best to look as if she wasn't talking. It seemed to be working.

"Sugarcube Corner? What's that?" Dymari asked her.

"It's a bakery. They make cupcakes and cakes and pastries and stuff. That should satisfy you, at least for a little while." She said.

"Well, why don't we take a shortcut? There are plenty of alleys that could easily lead us there faster." Dymari suggested. He really wanted to get some cupcakes.

"I suppose you're right. We might as well take a shortcut." Fluttershy agreed. They walked past a few more buildings until Fluttershy abruptly turned into a large alleyway. It was quiet, except for a stray cat, until the pair heard a few voices.

"You just don't get it, do you? Me and my buddy Brick Buster here are going to take your money. You are going to give it to us, and you aren't going to struggle. If you do struggle, than I will have to resort to brute force." one voice said. Fluttershy inched slowly towards the comer until she could see the owners of the voices. There were two large stallions standing over a smaller, much weaker stallion. The other one, Brick Buster, spoke.

"You don't want Juan Carlos here to mess you up. You'd better give him the cash you got. And I know you got it, you just went to the bank." he said with fake compassion and worry.

"I swear, I went in to deposit something! I just got rid of all of my cash!" the victim said. He backed away into a corner. Fluttershy and Dymari could tell that this was about to get ugly.

"You have to do something about this. That poor little pony needs your help." Dymari said, trying to get Fluttershy to use the Death Note.

"Well, what can I do? I'm just a small little mare with nothing to defend myself with, much less somepony else!" she whispered back. Then she facehoofed, remembering the note.

"You could use the note. You have their names. You've seen their faces. You can save that poor soul." Dymari said. "Just write their names and picture their faces and in forty seconds, they'll both have heart attacks. You will be a secret hero."

"I... I don't have a choice." Fluttershy said. She got the note out her saddlebag and a pen that she had put in with it just in case of a situation like this.

_**Juan Carlos**_

_**Brick Buster  
**_

She wrote in the names on the lined paper and waited. After a short while, the muggers began to move in on the poor pony.**_  
_**

_Just as I thought. It's a hoax, it doesn't work. I just went crazy or something. _Fluttershy thought to herself. Then she heard two screams of pain.

"Oh Celestia, my heart1 It... ACK!" Screamed Juan Carlos, sinking slowly o the ground. Brick Buster just screamed unintelligible words and fell to the side. Both ponies stopped moving.

After a minute, the saved pony got up and ran out of the alley screaming for help. Fluttershy realized that it would look bad if she was found there and ran back through the alley the way she came, and didn't stop until she got back to her house.

"Wait! What about the cupcakes?!" Dymari called after her.

* * *

"I'm... I'm a murderer... I just killed two ponies... What have I done?" Fluttershy said, laying down on her bed. She had been going on like this for the past hour, and Dymari just sat and watched, finishing off the last of the apples.

"Well, congrats. You've just used the Death Note for the first time. Now it's _really_ yours." Dymari said once she had stopped talking. "By the way, now might be a good time to mention that you can also choose when and how somebody- I mean, somepony dies. You have forty seconds to write in the time and occurrence, as long as it's not impossible. If it's impossible, they'll just have a heart attack."

Fluttershy turned her head and stared at him with emotionless eyes.

"Not a good time. Sorry." Dymari said. He floated over to the window and started watching the sunset.

"It sure is beautiful. I love the sun in other worlds. It doesn't matter what has happened, good or bad, the sun never fails to be a beautiful thing." Dymari though aloud.

Fluttershy suddenly stood up and got a newspaper off of her kitchen table.

"What are you doing?" Dymari asked. Fluttershy opened the newspaper up to the recently apprehended criminals pages of the local news, and got out the Death Note and pen.

"I just took the law into my own hands once... I'm not going to stop now."

* * *

**Hey there, it's me, BigBadFluttershy. Sorry about the long wait, i was out of sate and couldn't update. However, I'm back now and will try to update every other day or every three days. Also, I have a few open slots for OCs. I already have one, Lavashark's Note Pad from his story "Detective Derpy, On the Case!". I plan on putting him in soon enough. I only plan to have one Death Note in play, but as the plot progresses, I may or may not put in more. And I felt like it was necessary to put this: While writing this, I was listening to Kira's theme, L's themes, Near's themes, and Mello's theme, all on a loop. I love Death Note music :3 As always, **

**The pony who only cares a little bit, BigBadFluttershy  
**


	3. Chapter 2: Enter Note Pad

Chapter 2: Enter Note Pad

* * *

Fluttershy and Dymari both awoke to somepony knocking, rather loudly, on the door. Fluttershy got up groggily and answered it to find a very awake Twilight holding a scroll.

"Princess Celestia requested your help at the royal gardens as soon as possible. There's a bear loose, and they want to lure it away without magic so it doesn't get hurt." Twilight said, handing Fluttershy the letter. "She says you're the only pony that can do that."

Fluttershy read over the letter carefully and nodded.

"I'll get ready. Please, come in while you wait." She said. "I won't be too long."

Dymari watched as Fluttershy got her mane fixed and put everything, Death Note included, into her saddlebag. She was acting like killing dozens of ponies hadn't affected her. Ponies were… curious.

"Alright, let's go." Fluttershy said. As they walked out of the door, a newspaper fell at their feet. Saw a gray pegasus flying away in a rather shaky pattern. Fluttershy picked it up and read the headline.

**_Forty Five criminals die in Alcatrot prison of heart attacks within minutes. The cause is being investigated by authourities._**

"Oh, my. This isn't good." Twilight said, reading over Fluttershy's shoulder. "I wonder… what could have caused this?"

"I haven't the slightest clue. It's really very strange." Fluttershy said. Dymari noticed that even as she talked about her murders, she still wasn't wavering a bit from her usual self.

"We must get a move on if we're to get there in time, though." Fluttershy said, changing the topic.

"Not a problem. I can teleport us to Canterlot." Twilight reassured her.

_This could be a problem..._ Dymari thought.

"Hey, Fluttershy, I don't really know where Canterlot is. Would you mind looking at a map or something?" He said.

"Hey, Twilight?" Fluttershy said, pulling a map of Equestria out of her saddlebag. "Where exactly are we going to end up in Canterlot?"

"Right in front of the palace, of course. We always do." Twilight said.

"Got it. You can put the map up. I'll meet you there." Dymari said. Fluttershy replied with an imperceptible nod of her head, and Dymari flew off towards Canterlot as Fluttershy and Twilight disappeared with a flash of light.

"I gotta learn how to do that. That's just plain cool." Dymari said.

* * *

The city of Canterlot was just way too posh for Dymari's tastes. Although the mustaches were everywhere and very nice, the ponies were rude and way to 'High and Mighty'.

"Let's see… where is this palace at?" he said, perched on a rooftop of a tall building. He turned around and facepalmed; the palace was directly behind him, and huge. He had not seen in the time that he explored the city.

He flew over the walls and went into what looked like the royal garden. He almost immediately saw Fluttershy speaking with a large white unicorn and pegasus mix. He flew in and landed behind Fluttershy. The large horse tensed up and looked around.

"What is it, Princess Celestia?" Fluttershy asked.

_Oh, please tell me she can't feel me here. That would ruin everything. _Dymari thought, not wanting to talk just in case.

"I heard something." Celestia said. A loud crunching was heard a the trees next to them. Everyone's head whipped to the side and they backed up, Dymari included out of reflex, when they saw the bear.

"Go on, Fluttershy. Use the stare. It's too feral to tame in any amount without it." Celestia said.

"What's the stare?" Dymari asked, feeling safe to talk once more.

"Just watch..." Fluttershy muttered to him.

"What's that, Fluttershy?" Celestia asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." Fluttershy said quickly.

_Holy cow, that was close._ Fluttershy thought.

"Holy shit, that was close." Dymari said.

Fluttershy stood tall and whistled to get the bear to look at her. It had been watching curiously for the last minute, but it's patience was thin and it began to focus just on Celestia with a hungry look in it's eyes. It turned to look at her as she whistled and she looked closely into it's eyes. The bear stood perfectly still and got a petrified but blank look on it's face.

"What the hell?" Dymari said, confused. The bear stood still as Fluttershy spoke to it in a commanding voice.

"You are going to let these ponies lift you and carry you into the forest. When you reach the forest, you will go back to your den and never come back here." She commanded. The bear simply nodded and Dymari burst out laughing.

"That was awesome! Can you do that to people?" he asked, still chuckling. He was answered with a small shrug of the shoulders.

"You know, you may be a better Kira than Kira was." he said. Fluttershy simply ignored that remark. She had no idea what he was talking about.

"Fluttershy, follow me back to the palace. We'll find Twilight and she can teleport you back home." Celestia said, starting towards the palace. Fluttershy followed along, jogging to catch up, with Dymari flying silently after them.

* * *

"Princess Celestia, we need to talk." said a white unicorn in golden armor, bursting into the throne room while Fluttershy waited for Twilight.

"What is it, Shining Armor?" Celestia said.

"Shining Armor? This guy was born to be in the military." Dymari said, earning a small one sided grin from Fluttershy.

"We still haven't found any leads on the Alcatrot case. We have all of the royal guards working on it, but nothing. Not even the smartest royal investigators can figure this out." Shining Armor said. "As far as i know, there isn't any spell that can do this, so I have no idea what the hay is going on right now."

"I saw that in the Ponyville news! That thing where a bunch of prisoners died of heart attacks? That sounds weird." Fluttershy said.

"I think it's time we hire an outside investigator to help us solve this case." Celestia said.

"What can they do that we can't?" Shining Armor said.

"Well, if you guys are looking for a private investigator, there's a pony in town who recently retired from the Manehatten investigative squad. He could help." Fluttershy said.

"That would be very nice! Who is this pony, anyways?" Celestia asked.

"I think his name is Note Pad." Fluttershy said.

"I see. Guards?" she said, speaking to the guards at either side of her throne. "Could you please go fetch this pony for me? Ask around Ponyville and see if you can find him."

"Yes, your highness." they said in unison and trotted off. Twilight came in the room just as they were leaving.

"What was that all about?" she asked. Then she saw Shining Armor. "Big brother!"

She ran over and pulled him into a hug, which he returned with only a slight smile. Anyone could see that he was still stressed.

"Hey, Twilight. How's it going?" Shining Armor said.

"I'm fine. But why are you here? Shouldn't you be at the Crystal Kingdom with Cadence?" Twilight said, stepping back.

"I'm fine, I'm just here on... royal business." He said, turning away slightly. "I can't say too much about it. Anyways, you and your friend here should be getting home. The palace is about to get very busy."

"Oh... Okay, I see. Well, I'll come see you again soon, okay?" Twilight said, dejected. "Come on, Fluttershy."

She teleported them away in another bright flash of light leaving Dymari and the two conversing royal ponies.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to head on back as well." Dymari said to nobody in general, and flew through the wall towards Fluttershy's cottage.

* * *

"What do you mean, 'Royal Business'? Why does the princess want _my _help?" A pony said. He was red with a black mane, giving him a somewhat intimidating look. His large sunglasses only made the image even more threatening. He did have a certain 'detective' look to him, though.

"I can't say it here. If you don't come, however, we'll have to forcefully bring you with us." Celestia's left hand guard said.

"Fine, fine. I'll come. But I won't like it." The pony, Note Pad agreed. The trio began walking up to the palace when they were teleported into the throne room.

"Hello there. You must be Note Pad. I'm sure you know me." Princess Celestia said to him.

"Why am I here?" Note Pad said bluntly.

"I'm sure you've heard of the Alcatrot death case. Well, we need you to investigate for us." Shining Armor said.

"That's all? I've already though about this." Note Pad said.

"You have?" Celestia said, surprised. "Well, what have you concluded?"

"It was murder. I'm not sure how, but somepony did this to these ponies, and they most likely will strike again. One or two people having a heart attack, maybe, three's pushing it, but forty five? That had to be planned by somepony." Note Pad said, with an air of confidence in his voice. All listening could tell he was completely sure of this fact.

"I suppose... Yeah, actually, that makes perfect sense. Maybe some new war weapon, or something like that? It had to be murder he's right." Shining Armor agreed.

"We'll have to wait until more murders happen to know what the pattern is, but until then I'll be at home finishing my nap." Note Pad said glaring at the two guards.

"Good job. I can see that you'll be a big help to us in the future." Celestia said. "I'll teleport you back to your house."

"I meant to ask, how did you know where-" he said, teleported away mid-sentence. "I wa... Damn it..."

* * *

"Well, what do we do now? I still haven't gotten my cupcakes. You promised me cupcakes!" Dymari said, his appetite coming to the front of his mind.

"We're going to Cloudsdale. We're flying there, so you can keep up." Fluttershy said to hum, toosing her saddlebag in her back and walking out the door. Dymari got an apple out of the fruit bowl as the left and ate it in a single bite.

The pair flew along at a reasonable pace towards the biggest cloud in the sky. As they neared, Dymari saw that an entire city was built upon it.

"Well... That came as a surprise." Dymari said. Fluttershy just laughed and kept flying.

"So, what are you doing tonight? Same thing?" Dymari asked.

"Yup. There's still criminal scum out there. By the way, what was that Kira thing you mentioned earlier?"

"Oh, Kira is a human who had a Death Note. He was a genius and actually anonymously ruled the world's governments through crime reduction and fear for a few months. He wasn't actually called Kira, his name was Light, but the world called him Kira as a name derived form Killer. He, however, didn't have your thing, 'The Stare'. That could really help you if you could use it on other ponies." Dymari said. "But, I'm rambling on. What do you think of Kira?"

"Kira... I like it. I just have to figure out how to spread the name around. I also have to start killing off all criminals, not just imprisoned ones." Fluttershy said.

"Well, you have to know their name, first." Dymari noted.

"That's true... This could be a problem."

"Well, have i got a deal for you!" Dymari said. "For the price of just half of your remaining lifespan, I can give you the Shinigami Eyes! It lets you see a person's name and how long they have left to live! Wouldn't that be just super helpful?"

"Okay, you sound way too happy about that, and no. I would like help, but I need all of my life to fix Equestria. It's very messed, despite what you see on the outside."

"Fine, be that way. I just want some cupcakes, and soon. If I don't have cupcakes, I start hearing voices. There's only two right now, which I always hear, but soon more will come. I LOVE CUPCAKES. Do you understand me, woman?!" Dyamri said, starting to go slightly crazy.

"Sure, there a cupcake shop up here. That's where we're headed." Fluttershy said as the entered Cloudsdale. They landed and all Dymari could think of was how soft the ground has under his feet.

They walked along the street until Fluttershy, not looking where she was going, bumped into a griffon.

"Watch where you're going, dweeb. I'm walkin' here!" the griffon said.

"I know you. You're Gilda, Rainbow Dash's old friend!" Fluttershy said.

"And you're that crybaby who bumped into me in Ponyville. you ran away crying! It was hilarious!" Gilda said.

"Wow... she's an ass." Dymari said. "You should kill her."

_Not by heart attack... Too suspicious..._ Fluttershy thought to herself. She saw a boiler throught he window of the housae next to gilda. She turned around and got out her Death Note and pencil.

"Wait there for a sec, okay?" she said.

"Whatever, dork." Gilda agreed.

**_Gilda the Griffon_** Fluttershy wrote.**_Boiler in house near her explodes, sending boiling water all over and roasting her alive as well as putting shrapnel through her heart at 5:47 pm exactly._**

Dymari saw this and began laughing.

"That is **perfect**! It's just one minute away, too. I can't wait!" Dymari said, looking a a large clock through a window.

"Goodbye Gilda!" Fluttershy said. "Hope you lived life right!"

"What are you talking abut?" Gilda said. Just as she finished the boiler Fluttershy had spotted exploded and covered Gilda in searing hot water, making visible smoke and the smell of burning flesh and feather come form her. I large chunk of metal flew through her chest as well, and she fell to the ground motionless.

"That takes care of that. Now just for..." Fluttershy said. She then began to scream and run away, and as did all of the other nearby ponies. "We can get cupcakes in Ponyville."

"WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU! PHIL SHOWED UP, AND HE LIKE TO SCREAM IN MY HEAD!" Dymari replied. He followed her back down to the Sugarcube Corner.

_I have an idea for after the cupcakes... Kira's name will be known!_

* * *

"What do you mean, this one killed himself?" Note Pad said.

"That's all we could tell. He sharpened a spoon and killed himself with it. Before he did that, he carved a note in his chest. i think you should see it." a guard said.

"I will." Note Pad agreed. They walked down the hall to the cell where Note Pad could smell blood, making his stomach uneasy. He looked at the pony's body and saw that there was in fact, a note carved into his torso.

**_A lord of death who can't be seen, even by the Pony Sheen. Don't investigate what you don't understand because Kira's going to clean this land._ **It read.

"Who in the hay is Kira?" the guard said to himself.

"I think I know." Note Pad said, gears turning in his head. "Kira must be the one that did this. Not only is he showing us that he can kill people at will without being noticed, he's showing us he has total control over the death. This isn't good..."

A reporter took a picture of the body and wrote down the poem before leaving. Nopony saw him.

* * *

**_"Kira" rising up and making divine judgement... but who is he? _**Fluttershy read on an extra edition of the Ponyville Express.

"It worked. It actually worked." she said to herself.

"That was one of the smartest things I've ever seen." Dymari said. "Even i didn't know you could do something like that."

"Kira..." Fluttershy said out loud. "I feel like we'll be hearing that name a lot soon."

* * *

**Hey guys, it's SmilingShadowS here with a new chapter. I'm so sorry it took so long, but I have had wrestling conditioning and I've been dead tired. i just got a break. Thanks for waiting! Also, another shout-out to Lavasharks for letting me use his character Note Pad. You rock, dude!**

**Another thing, some of you ponies may have noticed my pen name change. I'm changing everything to this as an attempt to unify my internet personality. I also am starting work on some pony song remixes, but that may be a few weeks until they're on YouTube.**

**Also, this chapter's song: Art Of The Dress, on loop for a few hours. I bucking love that song.**

**-The pony that only cares a little bit, SmilingShadowS**


	4. Chapter 3: Errors

Chapter 3: Errors

* * *

Anyone walking along the road near the Sugarcube Corner would have seen just Fluttershy carrying a cupcake as big as her head and walking alone, but in reality she was carrying a cupcake as big as her head and walking with Dymari the shinigami. She refused to let him hold it or even touch it until they were back at her house, and Dymari was not liking it. He was twitchy with anticipation and was yelling again.

"WHEN ARE WE GETTING THERE? CAN'T WE FLY? WHAT? DID YOU SAY SOMETHING?" Dymari yelled, his head being filled with voices as a sort of withdrawal symptom from the cupcakes he used to eat once a week. One interesting fact that many of the shinigami had learned is that once a shinigami finds a favorite food, it'll start eating lots of it After eating it a lot, though, it starts to need it. They suffer from withdrawal symptoms, like morphine addict trying to quit the juice, or a certain shinigami who was hungry for cupcakes.

"Son of a..." Fluttershy said, getting impatient. "Please just calm down. I need to hear things."

"WHAT? I SAW YOU LIPS MOVE. WHAT DID YOU SAY? FLY THERE? OKAY!" Dymari said, beginning to fly there without any sort of agreement from Fluttershy on his choice.

"Well... At least it's peaceful." Fluttershy muttered, used to talking to him quietly. She was stopped on the street by her friend Rarity, an elegant white pony with a purple mane.

"Fluttershy, my darling, we have a spa date planned in just an hour!" Rarity said. "You didn't forget, did you?"

"Oh, um, of course not. I was just taking this home... I'll meet you there, if that's okay with you." Fluttershy said, keeping up her usual shy appearance. She had been too confident with Twilight.

"Well, alright then. I'll see you there! Remember, it's in _one hour._" Rarity said. "Please don't be late again. I looked like a fool."

"Oh, okay. I'm really sorry, I didn't know what time it was..." Fluttershy said. A few weeks ago she had been a half hour late and Rarity, being polite, sat there waiting. She reminded her of it every spa day. "I'll be there."

The two ponies trotted off in their own directions with Fluttershy feeling, for one of the forst times in a while, excited for something. The Note had stressed her and the tension hadn't gone away. A spa day was exactly what she needed.

* * *

"So, you're going to soak in mud with cucumbers on your eyes?" Dymari asked, confused. "That seems like it will make you even dirtier."

"You have to have skin to understand." Fluttershy said. She looked at Dymari and could tell that she hit a soft spot. He was a skeleton, but facial expressions were still there. The bones changed like skin would, and she could plainly see that he was hurt, deeply.

"Just because I'm a shinigami doesn't mean that I don't have feelings." he said. "I was ridiculed back at my world for not having skin. 'Boners', they called us, using the human word as an insult. There are only a few skinless shinigamis, and we're all made fun of. I thought at least _you_ would be nice enough to not mention it."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." she said. "I... I had no clue. Please, don't make a big deal out of this."

Dymari just sat on the floor facing away from her. He was motionless, even to the slightest twitch.

"I'll... I'll just go." Fluttershy said. She waited for a reply, but received none. She just sighed and walked out the door carrying her saddlebag. She had been carrying it with her more and more lately.

As she walked to the spa, she thought about the yesterday's killing of Gilda. The Death Note said that any pony whose name was written would die, but Gilda wasn't a pony. How did that work? Was it because she was shaped enough like a pony? Was it because she was just that bad of a pony, or rather, Griffon? she wasn't just a bully, she had assaulted many defenseless ponies before but scared the jury into letting her go free.

She thought about this until she ran into a wall. She looked up and saw that it was the spa, right beside the door. She walked in and was instantly greeted by Rarity.

"Right on time! Come, let's start the hot towels so we can loosen up for the massages." Rarity said. Fluttershy breathed a sigh of relief. She was looking forward to every second of this.

* * *

_At least the princess was kind enough not to ask about the sunglasses._ Note Pad thought to himself as he sat in his armchair sipping a cup of coffee. Drinking coffee reminded him of an incident not long ago involving a coffee machine exploding. The police were frantic, and he just found it hilarious.

He never removed his sunglasses under any circumstances whatsoever, for anypony at any time. Nightmare Moon could threaten eternal night unless he took off his sunglasses, and he still wouldn't.

Still, he thought about the murders. They had ruled out any poisons in the autopsies, and both times the murders were inexplicable. There were only a few things in common. All of the criminals were in Alcatrot Prison, and not anywhere else. that was important. It meant that the killer was in the general area, most likely in a populated area like Canterlot or Cloudsdale.

All of them also happened around the same time, both in the late evening. This meant that the killer was either busy during the day, or they wanted to leave some sort of message with the ties they killed. The former was most likely.

This left him the evidence necessary to see that the killer was in the tri-city area, and was a pony that had no time to kill during the day. He needed more evidence to be sure, but he headed up to Canterlot anyways to report his thoughts.

"That's true... So, what do we do now? Do we send out a search party to find ponies up late at night?" Shining Armor asked.

"That would be futile. He have to wait until more killings take place." Not Pad explained. "Until we get more evidence as a reference, we can't do anything. It's just too vague for any sort of real conclusion."

"I'll have to send a letter to Twilight about this." Celestia said, using magic to lift her quill and scroll. "She could keep watch in the area for us, and make sure nopony in Ponyville is being too suspicious."

As she wrote, Note Pad and Shining Armor talked further about how they should react to the murders. Unbeknownst to all in the room, a somewhat depressed shinigami was watching them.

Dymari watched as the two "Detectives", Note Pad and the Armor guy bickered about what to do in the towns. He wasn't interested in the least. All he could think about was Fluttershy killing Gilda. Something was off about it, but he couldn't quite put his bony finger on it. He left the palace to steal a cupcake, then it hit him: Gilda wasn't a pony. she shouldn't have been killed. Why did it kill her if she wasn't a pony? He flew quickly back to their house (he had begun to think of it as his house as well) and looked around. He searched drawers and cabinets until he found the Death Note tucked away under a flap in a cupboard. It was hidden in a rush, but unless you were looking for it, you wouldn't find it.

He opened it up and looked at the instructions. They were the same as he had written them, but that didn't prove anything. He focused in on the book using a technique he had developed when he first got the note. HE looked through the rules and saw that, in editing he had made a huge error; anything sentient, shinigamis excluded, could be killed by this Death Note.

He didn't care too much, but he couldn't do anything about it even if he wanted- all of his equipment was back home and he was stuck here. He contemplated just killing her with his real Death Note, but something held him back. He knew it wasn't compassion, but he couldn't tell what it was, so he simply brushed it off to the side and waited until Fluttershy arrived at home so he could talk to her, both about the note and about the news he heard.

* * *

"Thank's for another great spa day, Rarity!" Fluttershy said to her friend as she left. "I really needed it!"

"Not a problem. Just try not to get so worked up again." Rarity said. "You were simply rock hard with tension!"

"Yeah, Angel's been a real rascal lately. I've been working hard on keeping under control." Fluttershy said. This wasn't true. Angel was into the Everfree Forest visiting relatives (or so she thought), so she hadn't even seen him in a few weeks.

She trotted quickly home to make sure her Death Note was still in place and safe, but stopped at the Sugarcube Corner. She felt bad for what she had said to Dymari, and wanted to make it up to him, and knew just how. She went in and got the biggest cupcake available, even bigger than the one they had gotten before. It was a cupcake that was big enough to actually be considered a cake.

She wobbled home under its weight and burst through the door, dropping it on the table. Somehow, she had managed to keep it balanced and got all the way home. Dymari floated quickly over with surprise in his glowing lights that were eyes.

"Is this for me?" Dymari asked. Fluttershy just nodded and went over to the chair where the Death Note lay open to the front cover. Dymari simply dove his head into the cupcakes, eating it in a frenzy of hunger.

"Where you reading this?" Fluttershy asked. She turned around and saw Dymari sitting at the table, the cupcake completely gone.

_Where does the food go?_ she thought to herself.

"Aaaanyways... why were you reading the Death Note?" She asked Dymari.

"Oh, yeah. I have some stuff to tell you." he said. "Sit down."

"Sit down?" she asked. "Is it huge news?"

Dymari shook his head and she just sat in the chair she got the note off of.

"The princess and Note Pad know that Kira, you, is in this general area and that you're doing your killings at night. I'm not helping oyu kill or giving anyone's name, so that's okay for me to say." Dymari said.

"I'll just kill Note Pad. Problem solved." Fluttershy said, getting her pen from her saddlebag.

"That's another thing I realized: You can't kill Note Pad- You haven't seen his full face. He always has on sunglasses." Dymari explained.

"That could be a problem." Fluttershy said, lowering the note.

"One last thing, I messed up when editing the Death Note, and it appears you can kill any creature that's considered sentient, except for shinigamis." Dymari said. "However, I did some research and it turns out that Princess Celestia is immortal. You can't kill her."

"So... Hey, that explains how I killed Gilda!" Fluttershy said. "I think it may have been a bit too gruesome of a kill, but she deserved it."

"I still have to start killing again." Fluttershy said. "I learned from gossip that there's another prison across Equestria, near Las Pegasus."

"Well, did you-"

"AND I stopped by the library and found prison records of notorious living criminals, both in prison and out of it. It's the most recent edition." Fluttershy continued. "I don't know why Twilight likes these books, but I know why I do!"

"Okay, then. Cleaning time?" Dymari said.

"Cleaning time."

* * *

**Hey there, SmilingShadowS here. I know this chapter is shorter than the last one, but I plan on making each one a little bit longer after this point. Another thing, I f anypony reading this knows the best time to post an update, would you kindly (Bioshock reference :D) let me know when it is? Thanks. Also, I realized I haven't thanked all of you who followed and favorited and reviewed my story. Thanks a bundle, guys!**

**And today's song was Near's theme, as this was mostly a "Detective" chapter. If you haven't heard it, you should listen to it! All of the music from Death Note is brilliantly composed, and this is one of my favorites from the show and in general. Anyways,**

**HERE COMES TOM!**

**Just kidding.**

**The pony who only cares a little bit, SmilingShadowS**


End file.
